otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Shop Keeper Items
Items |Power Color = |Number = 01|Skill Name = |Flavor = You think you're alone?|Type = Equipment|Elements = + |HotChange = 0|ColdChange = 0|CondChange = 0|Description = A large broken chunk of a crystal ball. At any time you may think of a person, then gaze into the glass fragment. When you do, roll two dice: :10 up, you see them and everything around them. :7-9, You see someone at random. :6 down, a wicked sorceress gazes back at you. If this happens something terrible will begin to hunt you down...|Cost = |Notes =You don't have to know who it is that you're trying to look for. }} |Power Color = |Number = 02|Skill Name = |Flavor = He had a lot of what he never had.|Type = Magic + Shapeshifting|Elements = + |HotChange = +0|Description = One of the many hearts that the has claimed for his collection. At any time you may roll with : :10 up, reduce your by half, rounded down. :7-9, remove 1 . :6 down, you vomit up a great deal of blood and take 1 ( ).|Cost = |Notes = Try not to kill yourself.}} |Power Color = |Number = 03|Skill Name = |Flavor = In the name of my father.|Type = Equipment|Elements = |HotChange = +0|ColdChange = +0|CondChange = +0|Description = Whenever you open the book, roll with two dice: :10 up, for the remainder of the scene, your attacks are empowered with energy, causing all you inflict to be . :7-9, for the remainder of the scene, your attacks are empowered with energy, causing all you inflict to be . However you also take 1 each time you deal this way. :6 down, you become .|Cost = |Notes = Cannot be used while .}} |Power Color = - -|Number = 04|Skill Name = |Flavor = Death is only the beginning.|Type = Curse + Shapeshifting|Elements = |Description = When you die, you will be resurrected as the Skin 24 hours later, at the location of your death. After resurrecting you can no longer normally. You gain the moves " " and " " : : You can devour the flesh of others, if you consume their entire body, you can gain one of their powers. Otherwise, to a stat of your choice. : : You choose to Hunger for one of the following: , , , or . Whenever you get a chance to feed this hunger, you must act on it. If you don't, you lose .|Cost = |Notes = The Skin is a heavily modified Skin.}} |Power Color = |Number = 05|Skill Name = |Flavor = He's inside you now.|Type = Mastery|Elements = + |Description = A pound of raw . Consuming it increases the number of items the Keeper sells by 2, and also allows you to equip an additional item.|Cost = |Notes = Not very appetizing.}} |Power Color = |Number = 06|Skill Name = |Flavor = The Pages smell of desperation...|Type = Equipment + Curse|Elements = + |HotChange = 0|ColdChange = 0|CondChange = 0|Description = Open the book and roll two dice: :10 up, choose one: :*Curse a target with a random Sin. You gain the condition . :*Curse a target with your choice of the seven sins. You are also cursed with that Sin. :7-9, curse a target with a random curse. You gain the condition, . :6 down, you gain the condition . A "touched" individual and non-humans in general will be able to resist these curses slightly easier.|Cost = |Notes = Cannot be used while .|Power 1 = |Effect 1 = Cursed is temporarily for the entire duration of the curse, and will attempt to have sex with anyone they find mildly attractive.|Power 2 = |Effect 2 = Cursed will find food irresistible and will consume it regardless of if they are hungry or not, and will continue to do so even to their own detriment.|Power 3 = |Effect 3 = Cursed will lie, cheat, and in some cases become violent, in order to obtain what they want.|Power 4 = |Effect 4 = Cursed will become exceptionally lazy, refusing to do even simple things, such as reaching for a remote that's less than a foot away.|Power 5 = |Effect 5 = The cursed become exceptionally violent, furious at even the smallest slight.|Power 6 = |Effect 6 = Cursed will despise anyone with an attribute they want for themselves.|Power 7 = |Effect 7 = Cursed becomes extremely arrogant, believing they're better and more capable than everyone else at everything. They will attempt to perform feats that would be normally impossible for them due to various reasons.}} |Power Color = |Number = 07|Skill Name = |Flavor = You should probably tell her you found it.|Type = Object + Equipment|Elements = None|Description = A simple silver key on a tagged key ring, it is capable of opening any lock, even ones which keys cannot open, such as combination locks or security key pads. It has a bronze tag on it that reads "Property of the Temecula Museum of History".|Cost = |Notes = Cannot be used to open metaphysical locks, such as portals.}} |Power Color = |Number = 08|Skill Name = |Flavor = Spooky!|Type = Equipment + Magic|Elements = + |ColdChange = |Description = You gain the following Moves: : : Deal 1 to yourself to breath out a stream of at a distance of up to 3 yards. This mist saps the life from living beings and deals 1 to everyone caught in it, healing you for that much. You must take a deep breath before using this Move. : : You can now glide on a cloud of writing black souls, making your movements silent, and allowing you to slow fall off of heights. While in Tartarus, you appear as a skeleton. |Cost = |Notes = The mask appears over your face when you activate its abilities.}} |Power Color = |Number = 09|Skill Name = |Flavor = Embrace your fate.|Type = Equipment|Elements = + + |Description = An ancient dagger carved from black stone and oak. Using it to inflict gives that person the condition " ". When used on Humans it inflicts ( ). You're able to see an individual in complete darkness. If a person dies, you If you this way 12 times, you die from a massive heart attack.|Cost = + You take 2 when you purchase the item.|Notes = Only the holder of the dagger benefits from effects.}} |Power Color = |Number = 10|Skill Name = |Flavor = Send them where they belong.|Type = Equipment + Object|Elements = None|Description = A small hand-mirror with a bloodied ivory handle. The looking glass has been cracked, and it missing a third of the reflective surface. While holding it you can send anyone who looks into it to Tartarus, a barren hell-scape, for 24 hours. The mirror itself cannot travel there.|Cost = |Notes = Once someone is sent to Tartarus, very few individuals will be able to bring them back before their time is up. Tartarus is an exceptionally dangerous place, and they will likely die within their 24-hour stay.}} |Power Color = |Number = 11|Skill Name = |Book of Ur}}|Flavor = Be a werewolf not a teen wolf.|Type = Equipment + Shapeshifting|Elements = |Description = A large worn tome, reading from it at night turns you into a werewolf until sunrise, granting you the following traits: *50% increased strength, speed, and stamina. *+2 and +1 . *While under the light of a full moon, all you take is reduced by 1. When you revert to your normal form, you will become and any you took while transformed is converted to ( ).|Cost = |Notes = Cannot be used while .}} |Power Color = |Number = 12|Skill Name = |Flavor = A clean bill of health.|Type = Equipment|Elements = |Description = A small glass cordial full of a clear syrup, drinking it removes all , , , and completely revitalizes you, effectively removing all negative conditions. |Cost = |Notes = Can also be injected or rubbed onto wounds. Can be used on others.}} |Power Color = |Number = 13|Skill Name = |Flavor = It's a lifetime return policy.|Elements = |Description = A demonic slip of paper that looks like a complex legal document. Allow you to trade in a single item, even passive ones, to refund their cost. You lose all effects that item granted you.|Cost = |Notes = Items that have charges that have been expended cannot be returned.}} |Power Color = darkgrey|Number = 14|Skill Name = |Flavor = Credit where credit is due.|Type = Equipment|Elements = |Description = A black wallet with the Totenkopf family emblem on the front. Inside is a black credit card, which when used in the Keeper's shop, makes all current items have their prices reduced to nothing. Afterwards the Keeper will cut the card and it can't be used again.|Cost = , , or |Notes = Can't be used as a normal credit card. You can keep the awesome wallet even after its used.}} |Power Color = |Number = 15|Skill Name = |Flavor = Become your inner demon.|Type = Shapeshifting|Elements = |Description = All of your ( ) are removed and you gain 8 ( ). Whenever a takes , you release a pulse of that deals 1 to everyone around you, including allies. ( ) cannot be healed.|Cost = - -|Notes = Can be used even while .}} |Power Color = |Number = 16|Skill Name = |Flavor = He misses his brother.|Type = Equipment|Elements = |Description = A rather large leather dog collar. While equipped the user will be accompanied by a large supernatural mastiff named Luka. The mastiff is actually a , a crossbreed of and earthly dogs. It has the following traits: *Unflinchingly loyal to whomever has the collar. *Slightly more intelligent than a typical dog. *Stronger than a typical mastiff, and much larger. *He can learn super natural powers from his trainer. *Doesn't need sleep, but enjoys sleeping. *Needs to eat and drink, can eat any biological matter without getting sick. *Immune to earthly disease and doesn't age.|Cost = |Notes = Will have a profile page for him.}} |Flavor = The essence of metal.|Type = Shapeshifting|Elements = |Description = Each day at 6:00 AM you gain 1 ( ). You cannot gain more than 2 this way.|Cost = |Notes = cannot be healed.}} |Power Color = |Number = 18|Skill Name = |Flavor = Hide your disgusting behavior.|Type = Enchantment + Magic|Elements = |Description = You radiate an illusory magic that allows you to perform any supernatural effects without non-"Touched" individuals noticing, at the cost of . After doing this five times this item returns to the Shop.|Cost = - -|Notes = The illusion doesn't work against "Touched" individuals, they'll notice everything as they normally would.}} |Flavor = Smells like Odie.|Type = ???|Elements = |Description = If you would be dealt a mortal injury, you instead wake up in bed. Does not heal you've already taken, and is consumed upon use.|Cost = |Notes = What exactly does Odie smell like anyway?}} |Number = 20|Skill Name = |Flavor = Apocalypse-proof style!|Type = Equipment|Elements = + |Description = You become exceptionally charismatic. Allowing you to more easily gain the trust and attraction of others.|Cost = |Notes = Can only be purchased with . It's also completely indestructible, but doesn't necessarily defend the wearer from .|HotChange = +1}} |Power Color = #538982|Number = 21|Skill Name = |Flavor = It will only hurt for an instant...|Type = |Elements = |Description = Your physical and elemental offensive powers pierce through all magical and supernatural defenses.|Cost = |Notes = Does not allow you to ignore mundane defenses, such as concrete walls or Kevlar.}} |Power Color = Pink|Number = 22|Skill Name = |Flavor = Non-stop climax action!|Type = Sex Move + Mastery|Elements = |Description = Whenever you have sex with someone you instinctively know all the ways to bring them to climax. Choose one of the following: *That person becomes "Addicted" to you. They will do anything to get in bed with you again. This lasts 3 days. *Transfer all of your to them. *Transfer a physical condition or to them. * on a skill of your choice.|Cost = |Notes = |HotChange = }} Purchased Items |Power Color = purple|Number = 03|Skill Name = |Flavor = The abyss gazes into you...|Type = Mastery|Elements = |HotChange = +0|ColdChange = +0|CondChange = +0|Description = When you " ", on a 10 and up, you gain the Condition . Whenever you would roll with a stat to perform a Move or Action, you may spend this condition and roll with instead of the normally required stat. If you don't have the Move " ", you gain that Move.|Cost = |Notes = Can be used by characters that don't normally have a stat, however they will roll as if their were .}} |Power Color = |Number = 25|Skill Name = |Flavor = Get a Life!|Type = Mastery|Elements = + |Description = Increases the amount of you can take by 1 and your by 1.|Cost = |Notes = Can reappear in the shop after its purchased.}} |Power Color = |Number = 17|Skill Name = |Flavor = The most powerful weapon in video games.|Type = Equipment|Elements = |Description = A small keychain that looks like a pewter pipe. When held it can be turned into an actual steel pipe at will, or shrunk back down to the size of its keychain form.|Cost = |Notes = The pipe is strong, but can break.}} |Power Color = |Number = 21|Skill Name = |Flavor = Keep your feet on the ground!|Type = Equipment|Elements = + |Description = A pair of green and white Adidas sneakers. While worn they make it impossible to lose your balance and falling from great heights won't hurt you as long as you land on your feet.|Cost = |Notes = The size of the shoes changes to perfectly fit whoever wears them.}} |Power Color = |Number = 27|Skill Name = |Flavor = Among the sleep she sends her few...|Type = Mastery|Elements = |Description = While under direct starlight, the strength of your abilities is increased.|Cost = |Notes = Direct starlight does not include the Sun, smartasses, that's Sunlight.}} Left items |Power Color = orange|Number = 03|Skill Name = |Flavor = It burns so good!|Type = Equipment|Elements = + |Buyer = - -|Description = A bundle of 3 epinephrine shots that seem to have been supernaturally modified. Injecting one of them grants an and you take 1 . Using one of these shots while causes 1 ( ).|Cost = |Notes = This item effectively has 3 charges. Can be used to combat an allergic reaction.}}